I'm Here Because of You
by VanillaAnime
Summary: Natsu and Lucy first meet and they instantly become friends. This is a story about how Lucy got to Fairy Tail and her future. This is my first Fanfiction, please review. Mirajane is involved! Thank You! NALU Rated T just in case.
1. Meeting Her

I'm a new to fanfiction. I haven't been writing, or started because i was busy but i wanted to get started soon. Well, here it goes!

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Fairy Tail-Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

He was watching the sun slowly rise. His legs hanging down from the cliff, and his scaly-looking scarf flowing freely in the air. He usually watched the sunset alone when he was thinking about Igneel. Happy was at the guild offering Carla a fish as always. It was peaceful, until he heard a shriek. He looked down and saw a blonde girl drenched with water. He ran to her and helped her.

"Are you alright?" he asked offering a hand to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm Lucy!" she said.

"Natsu"

"Nice to meet you, I should really look where i'm going,"Lucy said."Now my clothes are soaked!"

"Its okay, I'll get Mira to help ya out!"Natsu said

"Mira, as in THE Mirajane!?"

"Yeah, that's her. Lets go to Fairy Tail, the guild i'm in!" Natsu grinned.

"Sure"

Natsu and Lucy walked to Fairy Tail. Along the way Natsu told Lucy all about his team.

"Are you a wizard?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, I'm a celestial spirit mage. I can summon spirits!"Lucy answered gleefully.

"Ahhh, that's so cool. I'm a dragon slayer. I use dragon slayer magic. Come on, let me introduce to everyone!" Natsu said.

They both talked and showed their powers. After a few minutes, they arrived at Fairy Tail.

"Hey everyone! This is my new friend Lucy! Mira can you help her get new clothes?"Natsu asked

"Sure, come in Lucy." Mirajane showed her in to the infirmary.

Back with Natsu and the rest of the guild.

"Hey Natsu why did you show up here, with a girl. Didn't know ya had it in ya."Gray teased.

"Shut up Gray! She's just a friend. She needed help, so I helped her"Natsu denied slightly blushing.

He ran to the infirmary to check up on Lucy.

"Ne, Lucy? Are you in here?" Natsu called out.

"Yeah, i'll be out in just a moment." Lucy answered back.

Lucy walked out with new and dry clothes.

"Come, let me introduce you to the Master of the guild."

"Sure"

Natsu and Lucy didn't notice that Mira was smirking while watching them walk out.

"Mira-nee, your matchmaking skills have flashed!" Lisanna said.

"They will be my next couple to bring together!" Mira said.

"Oi, gramps, ya in here?" Natsu yelled out

"In here Natsu."

"This is Lucy, I helped her out when she fell in the water."

"Hi"

Makarov asked, "Are you gonna join?"

"Uhhh.. Sure! This place seems fun!"

Natsu's face instantly shot up when she accepted. He looked appy.

"Hooray Luce!"

"Luce?"

"Yup, its a new nickname I thought of!"Natsu answered.

"I like it"

"Ehhem. Sorry to ruin your moment, Mira! we have someone who will join the guild."

Mira ran in.

"Ahhh, Lucy, I see you want to join the guild. Where do you want the stamp?"

Lucy held out her hand. Mira stamped it.

"Come on Luce, lets tell the news, we have a new guild member!"Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand.

"They seem extremely close. What's Luce? Her name is Lucy."Mira asked.

"Yes, they seem really close. Luce is a special nickname only Natsu calls her by."

"Ohhhh. Interesting"There was a flash of light in Mira's eye.

"Your matchmaking skills have awakened, I see"

"This'll be fun."

With Natsu...

"Hey everyone Luce is joining the guild! Welcome her!"Natsu yelled.

The whole guild yelled in cheers saying WELCOME TO THE GUILD. Natsu instantly went to partying like a 5 year old.

"He is very cute! I will love this guild!"Lucy thought as she stared at Natsu.

Mira was in the back watching her. She took out her notepad and pencil and started to write out a plan, silently giggling to herself. This will be interesting.

* * *

Okay, that was it for the first chapter! I think I did pretty good for a first-timer ne? I will probably update very soon, like everyday or every few days. I will ignore all flames. All reviews are accepted. Thank You!

Reviews are well Appreciated! THANK YOU!


	2. Introductions

Hey, I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you enjoy this one!

DISCLAIMER-I don't own Fairy Tail-Hiro Mashima does

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE GUILD LUCY!"everyone yelled.

"Luce come here! I'll introduce you to my team!" Natsu yelled.

"Sure!" Lucy said walking towards Natsu.

"This is Erza,"Natsu said pointing to a scarlet headed girl.

"Nice to meet you Lucy" Erza said

"Yeah!" Lucy smiled back.

"And the stripping bastard over there is Gray," Natsu said.

"HEY! Nice to meet you Lucy," Gray said glaring at Natsu.

"Yeah same" Lucy said.

"And here is Happy. He's an exceed,"Natsu explained.

"Aye!" said Happy gleefully.

"Wow! He is so cute!"Lucy said admirably.

"Ne, Luce can you join our team?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"Sure! You're the one who brought me here! I feel so loved!" Lucy said.

"Yeah, when you are here you are family." Natsu said.

"Family..." Lucy said tearing up.

"Oi, Luce what's wrong!?" Natsu asked.

"No,no its okay. I remembered something." Lucy reassured.

"Okay, but remember that I'm always here to help you, Luce!"Natsu smiled.

"Thank you Natsu" Lucy said with a slight blush.

"Luce, whats wrong? You're all red" Natsu said

"Uhh. It's nothing! I promise!" Lucy defended.

In the corner was Mira watching the whole scene.

"They already developed feelings for each other!" Mira squealed

"I'm going to catch up on my reading, I'm going to that table, okay Natsu?" Lucy said.

"Sure Luce!" Natsu said.

"Reading? She likes reading! Yay another me!" a small blue headed girl said.

"Oi,Shrimp quiet down will ya?" A man with long black hair said in annoyance.

"Gajeel, when do you see another reader? Almost never!" She screeched.

"Calm down. I get ya." Gajeel replied.

"I'm gonna meet her!" she declared.

The small girl skipped towards the table to where Lucy was.

"Hi, my name is Levy!" Levy introduced.

"Hi, you already know my name right?" Lucy asked.

"Yup, Lucy right? Do you like reading?"

"Yup! It's my passion!" Lucy replied

"Yay! I love reading! Have you read this book?" she asked pointing to a book.

"Yeah! The ending was so good!" Lucy squealed.

"Yeah! I agree!" Levy said.

They talked about all the books they have read and what not. Soon it was getting late.

"Well I gotta go home! bye minna!" Lucy said

"Wait Luce, I'll walk you home!" Natsu shouted Out to her.

"Sure, let's go!" Lucy said, and they went out.

"HEY EVERYONE LET'S MAKE THEM A COUPLE! THEY DESERVE EACH OTHER!" Mira yelled as soon as they left.

"YEAH!" everyone yelled in response.

Back with Lucy and Natsu.

"Yosh, we're here!" Lucy said

"Yay!" Natsu said

"Come in!" Lucy said.

Natsu instantly jumped on Lucy's bed. He grabbed Lucy onto the bed.

"Good night Luce!" Natsu said yawning.

"Hey Natsu! Let go!" Lucy said squirming.

"No" Natsu went to sleep.

"Natsu" Lucy stopped and stared at Natsu.

"So cute!" she thought.

Lucy then fell asleep next to Natsu in his arms.

Mira was watching from the window.

"Hehehe..." Mira smirked.

* * *

Yosh, that was it. I will have another uploaded either tomorrow or on Thursday. Thank you! Reviews are appreciated!


	3. The Plan in Motion

This is the third chapter! Hope you'll enjoy!

DISCLAIMER-I don't own Fairy Tail-Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

"They liiiiiiike each other!"Happy appeared out from the kitchen.

Lucy woke up due to the sound of Happy's voice.

"Ehhhh? What do you mean?"Lucy looked down and saw her all cuddled up to Natsu.

"AAHH! Natsu let go of me!"Lucy shouted.

"Hmmm? Good Morning Luce! *Yawns*" Natsu said.

"Yes, good morning Natsu and umm... Can I ask you a question?" Lucy asked.

"Uhhh.. Sure ask me anything Luce!" Natsu said.

"LET GO OF ME!"Lucy yelled.

"Oh, !"Natsu said

"Thank you. Why did you sleep on my bed?"Lucy asked.

"Oh, because I like your smell!" Natsu replied.

"Okay, why did you pull me in to sleep with you?" Lucy asked.

"Because we need Luce to sleep in Luce's bed. DUH!"Natsu said.

"Ohhhh..."Lucy blushed.

"You're weird Luce! I'm hungry, do you have fire?"Natsu asked.

"I'm _not _weird! Uhh yeah,if matches count. I'll light them up!" Lucy said.

"Uhhh... You guys notice I'm still here right? I just recorded you're moment!"Happy interrupted.

"Hey! Happy!" Lucy blushed furiously.

Happy started to fly away and out the window.

"HAPPY, IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"Lucy shouted.

"Hey, Luce what did he mean by our _moment_?"Natsu asked.

"Nothing,come here's your matches!"Lucy gave Natsu fire.

"Thank you Luce!"Natsu thanked.

**AT THE GUILD**

Happy showed Mira Natsu's and Lucy's moment together.

"That's excellent! Good job Happy!" Mira shrieked.

"Your Welcome Mira! No one in the guild had no idea so I stepped in!"Happy said in triumph. "_I also helped because you offered me ans unlimited amount of fish!" _Happy said in his mind.

"Yeah~" Mira said happily.

**WITH NATSU AND LUCY**

**"**Luce, lets go back to the guild! Lets do a job!"Natsu said.

"Sure, let me get ready!" Lucy said.

Natsu gave her time to change and stuff.

"Lets go!"Lucy said finally done.

"YAY!" Natsu said.

They walked to the guild.

"Mira! We're going on a job!" Natsu yelled when he entered.

"Sure! I have the perfect job, but only for TWO people, so only you and Lucy are going!"Mira said. "_Time to put my plan in motion"_Mira thought.

"Sure! What is it?"Natsu asked.

"I'm up for it!"Lucy said.

"_They fell into my trap!" _Mira thought.

"Oh, you need to patrol an indoor beach pool!" Mira said. "The manager is going on a vacation, and she's scared because of the recent increase with perverted guests,"Mira explained.

"Okay, how long will we stay?"Lucy asked.

"One Week!"Mira said.

"Okay, the pay?"Lucy asked.

"200,000 Jewels!"Mira said

"That's enough for my rent!"Lucy exclaimed.

"Luce, do you want to go?"Natsu asked.

"Yup!" Lucy said.

"Oh, you'll be sharing one room okay?"Mira added.

"WHAT!?"Lucy exclaimed.

"Your hotel is called SUNSHINE DAYS. Good Luck!"Mira said

"But-"Lucy was interrupted.

"**You're going to disagree with me!?" **Mira yelled turning into Satan Soul.

"No!"Lucy said, terrified.

"Hurry Luce! Don't anger Mira!"Natsu said nudging her out the door.

"Fine!"Lucy said.

Mira returned to her regular self.

"Hehehehehe..."Mira giggled.

**WITH NATSU AND LUCY**

"We'll meet at the train station in one hour!"Lucy said.

"Okay, see you in an hour Luce!"Natsu said waving goodbye.

* * *

That was all! reviews are well appreciated! Next chapter tomorrow or Friday!

BYE!


	4. The Hotel and Mira's Plan

Okay, here is the fourth chapter! Thank you for those who reviewed, followed, and Favorited!

DISCLAIMER-I don't own Fairy Tail- Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

"Hey, Luce! You're 10 minutes late!"Natsu yelled.

"Sorry,Natsu! I got held back by Mira!"Lucy answered.

"Its okay! Let's go!"Natsu said. He only had his usual stuff on his back.

"Natsu, why is your face all purple? No Blue! No Green!"Lucy exclaimed.

"Motion sickness...UGH, I think I'm gonna hurl!"Natsu said, completely rainbow colored.

''Don't! *sigh* Natsu lay on my lap,"Lucy said pointing to her lap.

"W-w-what?"Natsu asked. He thought he hadn't heard correctly.

"Lay-on-my-lap,"Lucy said slowly.

"Hooray! Thank You Luce!"Natsu exclaimed as he put his head on her lap.

"Its okay Natsu, a friend always help one in need,"Lucy replied. Lucy looked at the edge of her eye. "_The conductor dude is watching us pretty closely," _Lucy thought.

The train will arrive to your destination in 20 minutes. Please wait patiently until we arrive.

"Natsu, wake up, we're almost here!"Lucy poked Natsu in the head.

"Oh, hey Luce, are yo- UGH..."Natsu turned to the rainbow again.

"I shouldn't have woken you up,"Lucy sweatdropped.

Natsu went back to sleep-on Lucy's lap of course!

The train will arrive in the next 1.2 seconds.

"They can be so specific..."Lucy said to herself,"Natsu, wake up!"

"Hey, Luce. We're here?"Natsu asked.

"Yeah, our hotel is called SUNSHINE DAYS, okay?"Lucy reminded Natsu.

"Okay!"Natsu said.

"Lets go"Lucy said.

Natsu and Lucy got off the train, and started their search for SUNSHINE DAYS.

"Hey, do you know any place called SUNSHINE DAYS?"Lucy asked some random lady.

"Yeah! Its down Ichigo Street, over there!"the woman pointed to a sigh that said 'Ichigo Street'.

"Thank you miss!"Natsu said.

Natsu and Lucy walked towards the mentioned street they were directed to.

"Is that them, Mira-san?"the woman took out a walkie-talkie.

"Yup, thats them! Thank you Auntie Rachel!"Mira said through the device.

"Anything for you!"Rachel answered back.

**NATSU AND LUCY**

"Okay, I have the money Mira gave us, Natsu. Don't worry about the cost!"Lucy said.

"When did you get the money?"Natsu asked curiously.

"I'll tell you what happened!"Lucy said remembering something.

_*FLASHBACK, BEFORE LUCY WENT ON THE TRAIN, LUCY P.O.V*_

_"Wait Lucy, before you go, here!"Mira handed me something._

_"It's money for your hotel!"Mira answered._

_"Thank you, Mira, this'll help a lot!"I said back._

_"Bye Lucy!"Mira said._

_"Bye Mira!"I said back._

_"Good Luck Lucy, have a GREAT time..."Mira whispered, so that Lucy wouldn't hear._

_*FLASHBACK OVER, NORMAL P.O.V*_

"And that's what happened!"Lucy finished.

"Okay, as long as you didn't steal it!"Natsu said.

"I don't steal!"Lucy yelled.

"Okay, okay, Sorry Luce!" Natsu said.

Natsu and Lucy went up to the counter.

"How may I help you?"the woman at the desk asked politely.

"Ahh, how much is it if we stay here for a week with one room and two people?"Lucy asked.

"That depends, how much do you have?"the woman asked.

"I don't know, do you think you can calculate that for us? Here, this is all we have."Lucy said handing her the money.

"Okay... You have enough for the Master Suite!"the woman said surprised.

"We'll take that then"Lucy said.

"Okay, here's your two keys."the lady handed.

"Thank you!" Lucy said.

"You're room is 754, on the seventh floor."the lady said.

"Thank you again!"Lucy said. , taking Natsu with her.

"Mira, is that them?"the lady asked taking out a walkie-talkie.

"Yeah! Thank you Cousin Emma!"Mira said.

"No problem!" Emma said.

**WITH NATSU AND LUCY**

"Luce, I found the bathroom! It's so cool!" Natsu said like a kid.**  
**

"Yeah, look Natsu, the fridge is loaded with food- and it's free!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Look, the room is so big!"Natsu yelled.

"I'm wondering about the bedroom-"Lucy paused.

"What's wrong Luce?"Natsu asked cause of the sudden lapse.

"WHY ARE WE SHARING A BED!?"Lucy screamed.

"It's okay Luce. I slept with you yesterday! It will be the same!"Natsu reassured.

"Its not okay!"Lucy yelled, all red.

"You're weird Luce, you're all red!"Natsu pointed out.

"Its okay, calm down Lucy, it's only for a week,"Lucy tried to make herself feel better.

"That's the spirit Luce!"Natsu said smiling his toothy grin.

"Yeah! Lets go get dinner from our loaded fridge!" Lucy said.

"WOW, Luce, they have 8 packs of matches!" Natsu said excitedly.

"They also have a bunch of vanilla shakes! And Other stuff!"Lucy said jumping up and down.

"LETS EAT!"They both said in unison.

After dinner Lucy grabbed some of her clothes from her suitcase.

"Natsu, i'm gonna take a shower!" Lucy said.

"Okay, I just finished!" Natsu said walking of the bathroom.

"Since when were you in there, and get changed!"Lucy said, red.

"Luce, I was here when you were looking for your clothes! And its okay! I have a towel!"Natsu said.

"Whatever!"Lucy said walking into the bathroom.

After Lucy's shower, she walked in with only a towel on, assuming Natsu is asleep.

"Now who's the one that needs to put on clothes,"a voice said.

"KYAAAA!"Lucy shrieked.

"Its okay Luce, its just me Natsu,"Natsu said.

"Don't scare me like that, you Idiot!"Lucy shrieked.

"Ahhhaahaha! You're weird Luce, put on your clothes!"Natsu saod.

"Oh, look away!"Lucy said.

"Okay!"Natsu said.

"Okay, done!"Lucy said signaling Natsu.

"Okay, lets go to sleep Luce!"Natsu said.

"Hooray!"Natsu yelled as he jumped on the huge bed.

"Well, I'll go on the couch,"Lucy said walking over to the couch.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her back.

"It's okay Luce, no need to go on the couch!"Natsu said.

"But Natsu-"Lucy was interrupted.

"Night Luce"Natsu said already snoring.

"UGH... Well, good night Natsu,"Lucy said falling asleep.

**AT THE GUILD**

"We got the camera's up in the room!"Emma said.

"I got film of their scene on the train!"the CONDUCTOR said.

"They looked pretty happy when they walked to the hotel!"Rachel said.

"Look, here is what the camera sees!"They said.

Mira and her secret team watched the scene of the bathroom and everything!

"SO CUTE!"Mira shrieked,"Good Job guys!"

"No problem, I'll leave the cameras on so you can keep rack of their lives!"They said in unison

They left.

"Who were those people, Mira?"Gray asked.

"Relatives, BECAUSE NO ONE HAD ANY IDEAS ON HOW TO BRING THEM TOGETHER!"Mira said so everyone can hear.

"SORRY MIRA!"the guild said.

"It's okay, I don't need help anymore! My plan has already set in motion! Bye everyone! I need to watch something!"Mira said leaving.

Mira replayed the video over and over again all night!

"It's all coming together perfectly!"Mira said to herself.

"Well, bye everyone!"Mira said.

* * *

That was it! Already, I beat my record of how many words! A whopping 1,236 words! Thanks for reading!

Reviews are appreciated! BYE! Add 7 more words= More words hooray!


	5. Miranda

This is the 5th? That went by fast! Well, I'm going to have, I don't know, 10-15 chapters. If I end up doing less, I"M SORRY!

DISCLAIMER-I don't own Fairy Tail-Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

Lucy wakes up to find her being squeezed by Natsu.

"Natsu! Let go of me!"Lucy said.

"*Yawns* Good morning Luce!"Natsu said.

"Get ready Natsu, we need to meet the manager before she leaves, and get all the other information as such." Lucy said.

"Yeah, what's the girl's name again?"Natsu asked.

"I'm not sure, We'll find out when we get there,"Lucy replied.

Natsu and Lucy headed to the front counter, and asked about a place that is similar to their description. And that description was the indoor beach pool that the Mira described.

"Hey, lady, do you know any place like and indoor beach pool thing?"Natsu asked rudely.

"Ah, yes, it is called CHENDESTA'S INDOOR BEACH."the lady said. (Pronounced ken-dest-a)"It is down Check Street!"

"Thank you!"Lucy said politely.

"Natsu, be more polite!"Lucy scolded.

"Yeah,yeah Luce."Natsu replied lazily.

Natsu and Lucy walked down the selected street to CHENDESTA'S INDOOR BEACH.

"We're here!"Lucy said as they approached the entrance.

"Lets go inside!"Natsu said like a 5 year old.

"Hold on, Natsu, before you play, lets go to the manager!"Lucy reminded.

"Oh, right!"Natsu said.

"Excuse me, can we talk to the manager?"Lucy asked.

"Sure, you must be the Fairy Tail wizards, she mentioned"the lady said.

"Yeah, that's us!"Natsu said.

"Please show me your guild marks to confirm your identity please,"the lady asked.

Natsu and Lucy both showed their Guild Marks to the chick at the desk.

"Okay, come right this way!"the lady motioned them to follow.

"The manager is in that wavy, blue door!"the lady said, now leaving.

"Thank you lady!"Natsu called out.

"Let's go meet the manager now!"Lucy said.

Natsu opened the door slowly until the manager was had white hair, just like Mira.

"How, may I help you two? If it's just two people...Ah, you must be the two wizards I requested!"She said."My name is Miranda!"

"Miranda? Than why is this place called CHENDESTA'S INDOOR POOL?"Natsu asked.

"Chendesta was the previous manager! She opened up this place!"Miranda explained.

"Okay, can you give us the details about this mission?"Lucy asked.

"Yeah, please patrol the pool and watch out for _those _guests!"Miranda said."The place closes at 5 pm and opens at 5 am!"

"Okay, we'll start right now!"Natsu said."You can go on your special vacation!"

"Thank you guys!"Miranda said, "Oh, act naturally, like a regular person, okay? BYE!"

"Lets go play now Luce!"Natsu said bouncing.

"Well, she did say to act naturally. Lets get changed!"Lucy said.

"Hooray!"Natsu shouted.

Natsu changed into his, and Lucy changed into hers.

"Okay, play!"Lucy said,"I'll be relaxing over there"pointing to the chair facing the pool.

"Okay, Luce watch me!"Natsu said.

"Don't worry, I will!"Lucy replied.

Lucy settled down on the chair relaxing, and watching Natsu laugh and bounce around. When Lucy opened her eyes, she found herself facing two good-looking guys.

* * *

OHHH, Lucy approached by Pervy People! We got some action! It's a little shorter, I'm sorry. It's just that my laptop decided to slow down and take 10 minutes to go on this website. Its not broken, it does that sometimes! I'll still update tomorrow, unless my cousins visit. Next chapter is gonna be good!

Reviews are appreciated!


	6. Perverted Guests

This is the sixth chapter enjoy! I'm uploading this, like, 7-8 hours earlier, I has no school!

DICLAIMER-I don't own Fairy Tail-Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

"Hey, little lady, why don't you come with us?"the blonde said.

"_This guy, is a perverted guest!" _Lucy thought,"Sorry, I don't hang out with hooligans,"

"Hey!"

"Ohhh, getting a little feisty?"the black haired guy said.

"We'll see about that!"the blonde guy pulled out a big-ass knife.

"Shit,I don't have my keys!"Lucy said, now panicking. Sweat going down her face."_Natsu!"_

One of the guys, the black haired one, covered up her mouth. The other guy grabbed a towel and hid behind so no one would see. The blonde came up to Lucy, holding the knife and pointing it at her.

"_NATSU!"_Lucy tried to say, but couldn't.

"Nice try little lady, no one can see us!"the blonde guy whispered in triumph. Lucy started tearing up.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves!"a voice said."She's with me! If you don't let her go, I have no choice but to show you guys hell!"

The voice got louder and louder. A person came into view. Lucy could make out this person when she saw him. Pointy hair, abs (xD), a killer glare. It was Natsu!

"What can you do?"the blonde mocked Natsu.

"I can beat the crap outta ya!"Natsu came charging in. He punched both of them in the face.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE YA BRATS!"Natsu glared at them.

"YES SIR!"They both scurried out of the pool place.

"NATSU!"Lucy said tearing up, and running towards Natsu. Surprisingly, this scene did not draw attention.

"It's okay Luce, I'm here!"Natsu said in a 'I'm gonna cheer ya up' way.

"I left my keys at the hotel! I didn't know they would show up on the _first _day!"Lucy exclaimed.

"It's okay, Luce. Come here!'' Natsu opened his arms for a hug.

Lucy accepted the warm hug-literally. "Thank you Natsu, you're really warm!"

"No Problem!''

"AWWW"the crowd said in awe."The joy of youth~!"

"EHH?"Lucy let go and saw that a huge crowd was formed around them.

"This attracted attention? I thought the fight would!"Natsu said surprised.

"Lets go play in the water, Natsu!"Lucy said, now ignoring the huge crowd.

"YEAH, I'm gonna have to watch you pretty closely now~!"Natsu said.

Lucy laughed and led Natsu to the pool. They played till 4:45 pm, almost closing time.

"Luce, its almost time to close down! Lets go to the control room and make an announcement! Then lock up!"Natsu said reminding Lucy.

"Yeah, where's the control room?"Lucy asked.

"I saw it on our way to Miranda's Office, this way!"Natsu said leading on to the specific room.

"In here, Luce. Here's the microphone!"Natsu said picking up the microphone.

"I'll do the announcement, who knows what you would say over the thing?"Lucy teased.

"HEY!"

"Attention, all visitors, please get ready to leave, the pool will be closing in about 10 minutes!"Lucy said skillfully.

Natsu and Lucy went back out to see that all of the guests were all gone.

"Oh, they already left! Lets go back to the hotel!"Lucy said heading towards the exit.

"Luce, are you going out in your bathing suit?"Natsu asked, with a hint of slyness in his voice.

"KYAAAAA!"Lucy shrieked. She looked down and saw she was dripping wet in her suit.

"HAHAHA, Come on Luce, lets cahnge, in our _regular_ clothes!"Natsu said.

"Yeah"Lucy said blushing cause of her embarrassment.

Natsu and Lucy changed into their regular clothes.  
They went outside the building, on their way to their hotel.

*Grumble, gurr, gurr*

"Luce, your stomach grumbled! HAHA!"Natsu laughed.

"SHUT UP!"Lucy blushed, one again.

"Well, we better go home fast, for Luce's sake!"Natsu teased.

"Humph!"

Natsu and Lucy rushed the rest of the way.

"WHEW, that was an eventful first day!" Lucy said lazily.

"Lets eat steak!"Natsu said.

"Okay"

Lucy cooked the steak evenly and put it on the table.

"YAY"

Natsu and Lucy ate, till everything was gone.  
After dinner Natsu jumped on the bed.

"Come here, Luce!"Natsu said patting a spot next to him.

"_AGAIN_?"Lucy asked.

"We'll always be together Luce!"Natsu flashed his signature grin.

"Fine"Lucy said walking over to Natsu.

"Good night Luce!"Natsu hugged Lucy by the waist.

"Good night Natsu"Lucy fell asleep snuggled next to Natsu.

**WITH MIRA-YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!**

"Thank you guys!"Mira said"Sorry for making you do a stunt like that!"

"Its okay!"the blonde guy from earlier said.

"Yeah, it hurt, but It got them a moment!"the black haired guy said.

"And thank you too, people! You witnessed their moment- their hug- and you were concealed in that crowd!"Mira thanked.

"NO PROBLEM!"

"They already got closer! By the time they come back, they will be a couple!"Mira said *EVIL LAUGHTER*

* * *

That was it! It was pretty long! I got some humor and NaLu in there! Next one tomorrow!

Reviews are appreciated! BYE!


	7. The Nightmare, and the Weird Feeling

Okay, this is the seventh chapter! This is the second chapter I uploaded on the same day! I had nothing else to do!

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Fairy Tail-Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

"_No, no, no! Daddy! Don't hurt him!  
Get away from him! Lu-...!  
NOOOOOO!  
Why can't I ever be happy?  
Why must I suffer?"_

"NO, NO, NOO"Lucy woke up, sweating everywhere. She looked right next to her, Natsu was still there."Thank God!" She looked at the clock, 4:30 am, almost opening time.

This woke Natsu up. "What's wrong Luce? Why are you sweating are those perverts back?!"Natsu jumped to conclusions.

"No, Natsu, calm down! It was just a nightmare! A really BAD one,"Lucy started tearing up.

"Luce, you can talk to me about it! Remember, I'm always here for you,"Natsu said with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Natsu. In my nightmare, my..."Lucy paused,"my f-f-f-father came to the city. He found me in my apartment cooking stuff for you. Happy wasn't there, he was at the guild. He forced me to go back to the mansion, and of course, I refused. He pulled out a knife and I didn't have my keys. He tried to stab me right through the heart, but...you came in front of me and shielded me. And then you d-d-died.."Lucy cried aven harder.

"It's okay, Luce, I'm always here for you. I'll never die."Natsu comforted. He gave Lucy a soft, and warm hug. Lucy's heart started beating fast.

"Thank you Natsu,I know that by best friend will always be with me,"Lucy stopped her crying.

"Now that you're all better, lets go, its almost opening time!"Natsu said, now looking at Lucy directly.

"Yeah!"All the tears were gone.

"Lets go!"

**AT THE GUILD**

Mira was watching the scene on the cameras her secret team installed. She snickered as she replayed the video tape over and over again. She was now sure that they would be a couple on the next day.

"My plan is working!"Mira said too loud.

"What plan, Mira?"Gray asked.

"Oh, nothing!"Mira denied. She was way to excited.

**NATSU AND LUCY**

"Okay, Natsu, open the OPEN sign!"Lucy said

"I already put it on. Everyone is already inside!"Natsu confessed.

"NATSU!"Lucy, now on fire. (DOES THIS REMIND YOU OF EPISODE 109, LUCY FIRE? IT HAD SOME EPIC NALU MOMENTS!)

"Luce's scary!"

"Well, anyway, lets continue to play!"

"Yahooo!"Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and jumped into the pool. Lucy landed on his lap. Natsu's heart started beating fast.

"Natsu!"Lucy scolded,"Don't do that! Natsu?"

"Hmmmm... Nothing! Lets continue playing!"Natsu said splashing Lucy with water.

"NATSU!"

Natsu and Lucy played all day. Natsu was watching and with Lucy the whole time, so no one would want to take her again.

"Luce, Its almost closing time! Its 4:50 pm! We have to close up!"Natsu reminded Lucy.

"Yeah! Whew, another announcement. Hope I don't breath heavily, I'm tired!"Lucy said panting.

"Lets go"

Natsu and Lucy went into the control room. They did the same thing as yesterday, the same words, the same tone, and the same Lucy.

"Okay! We're done, lets go home!"Natsu said running out of his bathing suit.

"Who's the one that needs to put on regular clothes _now_?"Lucy teased.

"Oh, shit!"Natsu ran back in and put his clothes on.

"HAHAHA!"Lucy laughed, cracking up.

Natsu ran out the door, grabbing Lucy's hand, but then he stopped. "What's wrong Natsu? You also suddenly stopped in the pool"

"Hmmm... Maybe I need to see the hospital, Luce."Natsu answered.

"Why?"

"Something is wrong...We'll see if we go after our mission time tomorrow,Okay"Natsu said.

"Okay..."

Natsu and Lucy arrived at home. They ate their dinner and stuff, took a shower and other things like that.

"Good night Natsu!"Lucy walked over to the couch.

"No, stay here. "Natsu puled Lucy back.

"Again, Natsu?"

"Wait, never mind, you need your space. Lets cuddle tomorrow Okay?''

"Good."

Natsu put his hand on his heart.

"What's wrong with me?"

* * *

That was it! It was a decent amount, but that was two chapters in one day!Instead of one every day! And it was rushed, cause we're going to some restaurant!

Reviews are appreciated! BYE!


	8. I'm In Love?

This is the eight chapter! Enjoy! Sorry that its SO late, but to make it up to you guys, I'm gonna try and make this one longer.

DISCLAIMER-I don't own Fairy Tail-Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

Early in the morning, about 4:00 am, Lucy woke up. She looked at the the time and sat up immediately. She tried to get out of bed to take a shower, but something-or someone, held her back. Lucy looked back.

"Natsu. Of course!"Lucy said to herself.

Natsu woke up cause of the sudden noise. Dragon Slayers have sensitive ears.

"Luce, whats wrong?"Natsu asked still sleepy, but with a serious tone.

"Nothing, I was gonna take a shower. Its already 4:05."Lucy explained.

"Oh, okay! Imma go after you, alright?"Natsu asked, standing up, and letting go of Lucy.

Lucy looked for some fresh clothes in her suitcase. Natsu was sitting on the couch, waiting for her to finish. He was thinking about the weird feeling he has been having since yesterday.

"Natsu, I'm going in!"

"Yeah! Remember, after our job time, lets go to the hospital!"Natsu reminded, while getting ready to take a shower."Don't take TOO long Luce!"

After Lucy's shower, Natsu went in, out of the spirit. Lucy looked at him weirdly, thinking if she should ask why they're going to the hospital. She decided not to, she'll find out during their visit.

"Luce, I'm done! Are you changed?"Natsu asked from the bathroom.

"Yeah! You can come out now! We better hurry, It's already 4:45 am!"Lucy yelled, telling him to hurry up.

Natsu and Lucy walked into the building and got ready.

"Okay, WE'RE OPEN!"Natsu said and instantly jumed into the pool, grabbing Lucy with him.

"Natsu!"Lucy shrieked.

"What? *Thump thump... thump thump*" Natsu's heart beat fast."_What the hell is wrong with me!?"_

**MIRA-BACK AT THE GUILD-MIRA'S P.O.V**

I was watching the video tapes my secret NaLu team installed for me. I thought up of NaLu myself!

"Hmmm... Natsu isn't in his happy-go-lucky mood. Maybe that's why he wanted to go to the hospital. But why is Natsu clutching is chest? *Gasps* Natsu... YEAHHHHHHH! MY PLAN IS WORKING! I WAS RIGHT!"I said way too loud that everyone in the guild can hear me.

"What plan Mira?"Gray asked."It's getting suspicious. What is the laptop for?"

**"SHUT UP GRAY! STOP IT WITH THE DAMN QUESTIONS!"** I yelled so loud that everyone turned quiet.

"YES!"

I think I overdid it. Well whatever! I need one of my relatives or worker guys to work undercover at the hospital and see whats wrong. Now I need to make sure that the worker gets Natsu. I gotta get ready!

**WITH NATSU AND LUCY-NORMAL P.O.V.**

"Hey, Luce! It's almost time to go! Get ready for the normal announcement."Natsu said getting out of the pool, taking Natsu with her.

"Yeah!"

Lucy made the announcement and stuff. They both went to the front lady at the desk and asked where the nearest hospital was. The lady said that it was the down the street.

"Wow! It ended up being extremely close!"Natsu exclaimed.

"Yup! Lets go find out whats wrong with you!"Lucy said.

"Yeah"

Natsu and Lucy walked into the hospital. Everyone was running around. Natsu and Lucy went up to the front desk. It was a blonde lady, they fely they had seen her before.

"Hey, can you give me a check-up?"Natsu asked, once again, rudely.

"What's wrong with you?"

"CANT I JUST GET A CHECK-UP ALREADY!?"Natsu screamed at the lady.

"Yes! Melanie, get over here!" A lady that they also felt they had seen her came running up.

"What do you need?"

"We have a guest that needs a check-up!"

"Of course, right this way!"The lady led Natsu and Lucy into the room."I'm sorry, but only the client is allowed in here. Can you step outside just for a minute?"The lady said politely.

"Sure. Its alright. I understand."Lucy answered.

Lucy stepped out of the room, and the lady started asking Natsu questions.

"So, whats wrong?"

"Hmmmm...I don't know. Whenever I touch Luce, I feel that my heart is breaking out of my chest! Its so weird!"Natsu answered.

The woman gasped"Is this the girl the one that I sent outside?"

"Yeah"

The woman gasped again"You like her!"

"Of course I like her! She's my best friend!"Natsu said.

"No, LOVE. You love her. MORE than a friend or nakama!" the woman face palmed at Natsu's denseness.

"Ohhh.."Natsu turned silent and walked out of the room.

"Lets go Luce. It wasn't that important!"Natsu smiled really big.

"Yeah!"

**WITH THE NURSE**

"Mira, you're suspicions were correct. Natsu has fallen in love with Lucy."

"YEAH!''

**BACK WITH NATSU AND LUCY**

They walked out. It was really cold. Natsu put his arm around Lucy.

Lucy blushed,"N-n-natsu?"

"Yeah? Oh! This? It's really cold so I'm keeping you warm!"Natsu smiled.

"Thank you Natsu!"Lucy laid her head on Natsu's shoulder. Lucy's heart started beating really fast.

Natsu and Lucy arrived at home and cuddled as usual.

_"I know whats wrong with me!_"Natsu said in his mind.

"_What's wrong with my heart? I can't be in love with Natsu. No."_

* * *

Well that was all! Natsu found out what was wrong with him, and Lucy might feel the same way! Next one tomorrow, if not, expect one on Wednesday, EXTRA LONG! Thank you for those who reviewed, followed, and Favorited!

Reviews are appreciated! BYE!


	9. No More Denying the Truth

Okay, here is the ninth chapter! Thank you for those who reviewed and stuff. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER-I don't own Fairy Tail-Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy woke up from their peaceful night. "Natsu, its time to go!"Lucy said right in front of the door. "Yeah, I'll be in there in just a minute!" Natsu answered. He ran towards the door with a huge grin on his face. "Okay, I'm ready. Lets go"  
They both arrived at the front of the building.

"Luce, put up the sign!"Natsu said happily and smiled. "Hurry! I wanna play in the water, while no one is there!"

"Yeah,yeah! Coming, I just put the sign up. People should be coming here in just a few minutes!"Lucy exclaimed going into one of the changing rooms, while Natsu went in the one next to her.

"Okay, hurry Luce! Some people are coming through the doors!"Natsu said jumping up and down frantically. They both watched the door as people walked through it casually talking to one another.

"Alright! I'm all ready! We'll be the first ones inside the pool! Hooray!"Lucy jumped in the pool.

"Heh, usually I'm the one who jumps in first!"Natsu said surprised.

"Okay,I get it. Being in the pool all by yourself triggers this excitement in me. This doesn't happen to you Natsu?"Lucy asked. "I, mean come on, all this space just for you!"

"Yeah, it always excites me when I'm with you!"Natsu said happily.

"Uhhh.."

Natsu realized what he had just said and blushed."A-a-and being in the pool by yourself, yeah! I get excited by that too? Well, whatever! I'm coming in Luce, prepare yourself!"Natsu jumped into the pool.

Lucy was still hung up on what he said. His voice echos inside Lucy's head "_Yeah, I get excited when I'm with you!" _Natsu jumped in the pool. Lucy was splashed with water. "Hey! Natsu!"_  
_

"What? I warned you! Its your fault that you didn't listen to me! You were all in your own little world."Natsu said now right next to Lucy.

"Maybe I just didn't here."Lucy said putting her hand on her chin.

"Luce, enough thinking and lets play!"Natsu splashed Lucy wit water, which makes her glare.

"NATSU!"Lucy swam towards Natsu ready for attack.

"I'm SO sorry Luce! Please don't hurt me!"Natsu whimpered when Lucy finally caught up to him.

Lucy felt this weird feeling in her chest. _"Now whats wrong with me?! __I'm NOT in love with my best friend!"_ Lucy thought, forgetting that she was holding Natsu tightly.

"AWW~"he crowd said in awe."The joy of youth~"

"Ummm... You guys_ can_ stop taking pictures of us now! This is only a misunderstanding!"Lucy denied noticing the huge crowd that was watching the the whole time. Lucy looked at them weirdly._ "Don't these guys look fairly familiar? They also said the same thing as last time. Guess they REALLY love this place" _Lucy thought.

"Come on Luce! Ignore them, lets continue playing!"Natsu once again splashed Lucy with water.

Lucy remembered why she was mad at him. "NATSU!"

Lucy finally caught up to Natsu and grabbed his arm. Her heart started beating really fast again, and her face turned deep red. "Luce, is something wrong? You suddenly stopped and are now really red! You must have a fever! I'm so sorry Luce!"Natsu said in a worried tone.

"No, Natsu, its alright. Nothing is wrong with me."Lucy looked at the time it said 4:50,"Natsu, lets go, its almost closing time! We were playing all along, and we didn't even notice!"

"Okay! We better close up!"Natsu and Lucy walked into the control room and Lucy said the announcement as usual. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and led her towards the fitting room. Lucy blushed,"Hurry Luce! I'm hungry, we better hurry home!"

Natsu and Lucy walked home. They had their usual dinner and went to bed. Natsu pulled Luce right next to her. "Natsu!" Lucy's heart started beating really fast again. _"No,I'm NOT in love with Natsu! NO"_

_"_Good night Luce"Natsu fell asleep. Lucy looked at Natsu. Her heart started beating fast, one again.

_"I'm not in love with him NO!"_ Lucy sighed. _"I am in love with him..."_

* * *

That was all! I know it is really short! But, I AM going to start a new chapter and upload it by the end of the day, so look forward to it! Its gonna be GOOD. Sorry for no MIRA in here! She's gonna be in the next one!

Reviews are appreciated! BYE!


	10. I'm Gonna Tell You Something

Okay, here Is the other chapter I promised last chapter! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER-I don't own Fairy Tail-Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

Natsu and Lucy woke up at the same time and got ready. Lucy was still thinking about her feelings of Natsu. _"Maybe I'll tell him today?"_

"Luce, snap out of it! We gotta go! Its almost opening time!"Natsu looks at Lucy's face."Whoa! Luce, are you all right? Do you need a doctor or something? Maybe I can help you!"

"No, Natsu. I'm fine. No need to worry about something as small as what I'm thinking about"Lucy said, trying to convince Natsu that she was alright. Natsu looked at Lucy in suspicion, but decided to let it go.

"Okay. But when something happens to you, you better tell me. I'm always here for you no matter what happens, or if you turn into a monster."Natsu said with a soft smile as he pulled Lucy in for a soft hug.

"Thank you, Natsu. I'm so happy to have a friend like you"Lucy said. She put the thought in the back of her head. The only thing that mattered to her was Natsu and the future.

Natsu and Lucy walked out of their hotel and off to the building they have their mission in. They both went to the changing rooms once again and got rady to open the place up.

"Okay, Luce. Open the store, or thing, up! Hurry before they come running in! Look!"Natsu pointed at the front door. People were coming in.

"Okay! We'll be the first ones in the pool-again!"Lucy jumped in the pool and splashed Natsu.

"HEY! Get back here Luce! I gotta get you back!"Natsu started chasing after Luce, but she kept swimming away, just by the time Natsu would almost catch her. After a while Lucy got tired and stopped swimming to take a deep, and long breath.

"Haha! I got you, Luce! Payback for yesterday! This is so much fun!"Natsu said happily. Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, you got me. I had lots of fun. Lets get out and rest for a while. I'm tired!"Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu had a flashback of the last time he left Lucy all by herself. With the Perverted guys and the knife.

"No, as long as I'm with you! You are NEVER going to rest all by yourself. I don't want those bastards coming and taking you away!"Natsu grimaced at the thought of those guys taking Lucy away.

"Its okay Natsu. You are going with me! So that I never be taken again."Lucy smiled. She never knew how much Natsu had cared for her.

"Come on Luce, lets go rest, together!"Natsu gave his signature grin at Lucy.

"AWWWW~"Once again, the crowd watched them have their cute moment.

**WITH MIRA-AT THE GUILD-MIRA'S P.O.V**

My team gave me the latest update on Natsu's and Lucy's relationship.

"It seems like Lucy is blushing _a lot. " _I said out loud.

"Who's blushing a lot?"Gray asked.

"**SHUT UP GRAY, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE?!"**I yelled at him. The other members didn't care of what happened. They got used to me yelling at Gray during my matchmaking time.

"AYE"

"Well it seems like Natsu and Lucy are going to be together when they come back from their mission. My plan is working." I said quietly so no one can hear me.

"Gray-sama~"I heard Juvia say. _Now I have Gray and Juvia to work on later. _"Well, I have Natsu and Lucy in my grasps! *evil laughter*

**WITH NATSU AND LUCY AT THAT ONE PLACE-ALMOST CLOSING TIME**

"Natsu, its almost closing time! Its 4:55! We better hurry!"Lucy said heading towards the control room.

Lucy made the same announcement as every end of the day should. They both walked out of the building and started for their leave, until Lucy suddenly stopped, which made Natsu turn and face her direction.

"_I gotta tell him! You can do it Lucy!" _Lucy thought. She finally had the courage to say something.

'Natsu... Natsu, I have something important to tell you"

* * *

Can you predict whats gonna happen next? Well, anyway, sorry for the rushed chapter! I was thinking of some ideas for a story me and another fellow fanfictioner! She is a VERY talented writer! Her pen name is Cana Alberona! Tomorrow- next chapter.

Reviews are appreciated! BYE!


	11. Confession and the Guilds Welcome

Okay, here is the next chapter! Someone said that Mira is Evil and creepy, but that's just how she is in my story. You guys might think this chapter Is cheesy! xD

DISCLAIMER-I don't own Fairy Tail-Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

Natsu looked at Lucy in confusion.

"Are you okay Luce? You're all red!" Natsu said observing her face.

"Natsu, I have something very important to tell you," Lucy said finding The right words to say.

"What is it Luce? You can tell me anything you want! Remember, if something is bothering you, I'm always here to help!"Natsu said preparing for what Lucy was going to say.

"Natsu, I think I l-l-l-"Lucy stopped. Natsu looked at her, and thought_ "If this is important and it seems like it starts with 'l' what would it be?"_

Natsu waited for what seemed like an eternity, when Lucy finally continued," I think I...L-l-l-love you, Natsu..." Lucy finally said quietly.

"What?" Natsu looked at Lucy worriedly. "Did you say what I think you said?"

Lucy was really red. "What did you think I said?"

"Just tell me again!"

"I LOVE YOU IDIOT!" said a lot louder. Once Lucy said those words, Natsu instantly pulled Lucy to a hug. "I love you too, Luce"

Natsu leaned in and kissed her passionately. After a few seconds, they broke apart.

"You do?"

"Yeah, remember that time at the hospital? I got these really weird feelings in my heart whenever I was with you. Then I figured out that I really love you" Natsu confessed.

"So that's what you've been stopping for!"Lucy said finally figuring out what he had said.

"Yeah"

"Come on,Luce. Let's go home. No one Is sleeping on the couch today!" Natsu said. Natsu and Lucy walked hand in hand on their way to their hotel. Some people who saw them made comments like 'Young Love' and 'The joy of youth'.

They arrived at the hotel and got ready for bed. Natsu pulled Lucy in right next to him. He snuggled closer than usual. Lucy, of course, turned all red.

"Good Night, Luce"

"You too, Natsu" and with that, Lucy fell asleep in Natsu's arms. Natsu watched Lucy as she fell fast asleep in his he knew Lucy was asleep, he kissed her forehead.

"I love you"

Time Skip- When Miranda comes back

"I'm back! Here's your pay!" Miranda handed Lucy the money. Miranda noticed Lucy's and Natsu's hand interlocked, she smirked.

"Thank you,Miranda! We'll come here and play in the future! Goodbye!"

Natsu and Lucy rode the train back to the guild. The're hands we're still one when they rode the train, even when Natsu turned all rainbow. After the train ride, Natsu and Lucy stopped at the front of the guild doors.

"How will we tell them, Natsu?" Lucy asked,"They don't know about our relationship"

"It's alright, Luce. I'll make the announcement"Natsu reassured Lucy.

They both walked in the guild doors and they saw a huge banner that said 'CONGRATS-NATSU AND LUCY!'

Natsu and Lucy stared at the banner dumbfounded. How did they know?

Mira came up to them,"Congrats Natsu,Lucy!"

"How did you know! We didn't tell anyone!" Lucy said all red.

"I have my ways! Anyways, let's party!"Mira went up to the counter and did her regular things.

Fairy Tail went to their party mode. Chairs flying everywhere. You can just hear Elfman say'MAN' everywhere.

Gray walked up to Natsu,"About time Flame Brain!"

"Shut up, Icicle!"

Erza came up to them. Natsu and Gray started square dancing.

"Natsu, Lucy..." Erza teared up,"I'm so happy for you!" She gave them both a back breaking hug.

Once all the chaos was over, the guild started chanting.

"KISS!KISS!KISS!"

Natsu obeyed and grabbed Lucy by the wrist and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Lucy turned really red. When they broke apart, the guild started cheering.

"Cheers for the new couple!"

* * *

Okay, that was all! Don't panic, the series isn't over! The next one will have Lucy and Natsu-no more hints! Read tomorrows and find out!

Reviews are appreciated! BYE!


	12. Preggars?

Okay, here is the next chapter! I just got home from a field trip, I'm tired, so I'm sorry if this one's rushed.

DISCLAIMER-I don't own Fairy Tail-Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

Timeskip-3 years later- In the Guild.

Natsu and Lucy got married just a few months ago. Everyone in the guild came,and some cried at their wedding. It was just an ordinary day, until Lucy got the surprising news.

She stared at the stick she held in her hands. There were two lines on it. Lucy trembled- how was she going to tell everyone. Lucy Heartfilia-Member of Fairy Tail, Husband of the Salamander- was pregnant.

"How am I going to tell Natsu?" Lucy asked to herself.

"Tell me what?"

Lucy shrieked, but then realized that it was just Natsu,"Uhh...Natsu, I have something important to tell you."

"What is it? Why is there a stick in your hands?"Natsu asked densely.

"Natsu, I'm pregnant" Lucy said.

Natsu paused in surprise. He thought,"_Lucy's preggars?"_

_"Natsu is probably gonna leave me..."_ Lucy thought.

Natsu pulled Lucy in for a deep, warm hug. He was crying-Natsu, one of the strongest wizards in the guild-was crying. They stood there for a while.

"So this is what the stick is for?"

"Yeah, it indicates if you're pregnant or not. And I took it, so the result is... Positive!"Lucy explained to Natsu.

"Hooray!"

"What should we name it? What gender is it?" Lucy asked herself.

"It's a boy. I know it. Let's decide on the name together." Natsu said coming to a conclusion.

"Okay! But before we decide on that... We need to tell the guild." Lucy said reminding Natsu of the whole guild he'll have to tell.

"We'll them when we get there"

"Okay"

Natsu and Lucy stopped at the front doors of the guild. Mira wasn't expecting this big surprise so soon, nobody did.

Natsu kicked the doors open. "Hey! Luce might be preggars!"

The guild turned silent.

"WHHHAAATTTTT?!"

"How many babies?"

"Just one, we found out this morning. Hey Lisanna,can you check me? Mira is imagining the guild full of babies."

"Okay!"

Before Lucy and Lisanna went to the infirmary, Levy stopped them.

"Lu-Chan! You're pregnant?"

"Yeah! Soooooo... How are things going between you and Gajeel?"Lucy asked slyly.

"Lu-Chan! It's going...Alright."Levy said red. She and Gajeel have been together since Natsu and Lucy's marriage.

Lucy and Lisanna went to the infirmary, while Natsu stayed with the guild.

"Didn't know ya had it in ya Flame Brain! " Gray said hitting Natsu's back.

"I'd say the same about you, Stripper!"

"Hey! Don't bring Juvia into this matter!"

The two started to fight, until someone stopped it.

"Erza! We're sorry!"

Erza started tearing up,"I'm so happy for you!"

Lucy walked in with her hand on her stomach. "I'm really pregnant!"

Mira rose back from her imaginatie mind. " Let's celebrate everyone!"

"YEAH!"

Chairs started flying everywhere and people started drinking.

The same old Fairy Tail.

* * *

That was all. Sorry if it was so short! I'm tired. The series is longer than I expected, but who cares?

Reveiws are appreciated! BYE!


	13. Name?

Okay, this is the next chapter! I'm sorry for all the mistakes because I'm typing all of this on my IPad because my stupid laptop is broken. Sorry that it's so many days late, but I finally got it in! Enjoy! THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT!

DISCLAIMER-I don't own Fairy Tail-Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

Timeskip- A lot of months into Lucy's pregnancy-Almost ready...

Natsu and Lucy were both at the guild. Everyone was still shocked that Natsu got Lucy pregnant, but, oh well! It was a regular old pregnancy day, good luck, Natsu!

"Natsu,you stupid ass idiot! I wanted Mustard and Fried Chicken! Not freakin' macaroni and cheese with vinegar!"Lucy yelled at Natsu when he brought her the food.

Natsu whimpered,"But-"

"No buts! Get my stupid food and get it right, god damnit!" Lucy shouted at him. The guild ignored them. They got used to Lucy yelling at Natsu for food. Why didn't Mira handle this? Because she was way too busy thinking about how many kids they'll have.

"Yes!"Natsu ran off to get the correct food.

Natsu came back with the food Lucy wanted and gave it to her.

"Here,Luce. Is this food better?"

"Yeah. I love you so much!"Lucy started eating her weird mixture of food.

"Me too Luce"

"Awwwww~" the whole guild said in unison.

"Oh, shut up!"

Natsu and Lucy left the guild and went home. Natsu moved in with Lucy and now they both lived together in peace. Until Lucy's mood swings occurred, of course.

Natsu and Lucy yawned. "You're tired? Come on, Luce. Go on to bed."

"Yeah"

The next day~

Natsu woke up due to this high pitched scream. He got up quickly, panicking because of the sudden shriek. He looked right next to him. No Lucy. Natsu ran to the bathroom and found Lucy holding her stomach.

"Natsu! It's Coming!"

"Yeah!"Natsu carried Lucy to the guild where only Mira was there. The rest of the guild wasn't there yet-it was way too early. Natsu busted down the door.

"Mira! Help Luce!"

Mira looked at them and she saw Lucy in pain."Right! Hurry, Natsu!"

Natsu rushed to the infirmary with Lucy in his arms. He gently place Lucy on the bed and Mira began her work."Okay,Lucy ready? Push as hard as you can!"

"One, two, three, PUSH!"

Lucy panted.

A few pushes later~

"There! I can see the head!"Mira said.

"It's Okay, as hard as you can."Natsu comforted.

One last push and the kid came out.

"Here, Lucy."Mira handed her the new baby boy.

"What will be name him?"Lucy asked Natsu.

"It will be-"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'm letting you guys decide what the boy will be named cause I have no clue. Please leave a name in the reviews or PM me. Thank you!**

**Reviews for name are appreciated!**


	14. The Name is Ryu! Magic?

**This is the next chapter! So, in the reviews, 08 suggested that the baby's name shall be this is the only suggested I saw, I'm using it!**

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own Fairy Tail-Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

"The name will be Ryu." Natsu said to Lucy, who was currently panting from all the work she had to go through. "Ryu? I love it" And with that, Lucy fell asleep due to exhaustion.

"Okay, Natsu, she just needs rest. Tell the guild that Lucy just gave birth."Mira said as she took the baby from Natsu's hands. "You can hold onto the baby later, when Lucy wakes up, okay? I'll tell you when she does"

"Okay." Natsu walked out from the infirmary and waited till someone arrived to tell. The first one who came in was Makarov. Natsu walked up to him.

"Gramps, Luce just gave birth and is now sleeping. Mira is doing all of the preparations for the brand new kid." Natsu explained the situation.

"I see, Comgratulations, Natsu. What's its name. Boy or girl?"Makarov asked curiously.

"It's a boy, and his name is Ryu."Natsu answered.

"Okay, here comes the while guild, good luck telling them. Once everyone knows, we'll throw a party. Same old, same old" Makarobe walked to his office.

The guild walked in all loudly, until Natsu told them all to shut up.

"What's your problem, Natsu?"Gray asked"Where's Lucy?"

Natsu sighed,"She's in the infirmary. She just gave birth and is really tired from all the hard work she has done over the last few hours. And if you're curious, it's a boy, and his name is Ryu."

Everyone gasped."Lu-chan already gave birth!?" Levy asked.

"When Luce wakes up, we'll throw a party for the new child, that's what Makarov said"Natsu said proudly.

"Okay!" everyone quietly said as soon as they heard

* * *

"Wait, Lucy! You shouldn't hurt yourself! You just gave birth!" The guild heard what Mira said and all turned their faces to the infirmary.

"No! I wanna see Natsu and the guild! Where's my child?" Lucy denied and asked.

As soon as Natsu heard Mira and Lucy's voice, he disappeared from his spot, and ran towards the infirmary, with a worried expression on his face," What happened!?"He asked in worry."Is everything all right? Nothing happened to anyone right?" Natsu saw Lucy.

"Natsu, calm down. Everything is all right. No one is hurt. The baby seems to be healthy too."Lucy reassured. Natsu noticed that Lucy had been holding baby Ryu in her hands.

"Lucy, don't strain yourself!"Mira interjected. "Maybe you'll get hurt!"

"It's okay, Mira. I feel lively as ever!"Lucy said raising her arm in the air. The baby laughed. He had the laugh of Natsu, and the smile of him too.

Ryu had Blonde hair and Natsu's eyes. He looked like he was going to be powerful, but with manners.

Lucy and Natsu smiled back. Ryu laughed once again. They walked out with Ryu in Lucy's hands. The guild watched them as they walked out.

Levy ran up to them."Lu-chan! Congratulations! What magic will the baby be using? Natsu's dragon slayer, or Your celestial spirit magic? Oh it's so rare for the baby to have both powers!"Levy squealed.

The guild all walked up to them, quietly, so they wouldn't scare the new kid.

"Yeah, what magic will it use?"

* * *

**I'm soo sorry for the really short chapter. I've only been doing short ones, huh? Anyways, I want you guys to say what kind of magic the kid will use. Lucy's,Natsu's, or both? I'm sorry bit I won't update, until someone in the reviews will tell me what magic, okay? PM me the magic, or leave it in the reviews!**

**Magic Power in Reviews, or PM me, is appreciated! BYE!**


	15. I'm Here Because of You

**Finally, the next chapter! Sorry to keep you guys waiting! I just finished up my other story! Okay, the kid will be using Natsu's magic because I don't know what keys he will be using. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Magic? He will be using Dragon Slayer Magic, of course!" Natsu said. "Ryu will be the strongest, baby ever!"

"Because he is the only baby!"Levy shouted.

Lucy was currently holding Ryu. She walked to the infirmary where Mira was. "Hey, Mira. We're about to throw a huge party, and I want the baby to rest here, is that all right with you?" Lucy asked.

"Go ahead. I'll inform you if anything happens to him. Don't worry!" Mira said as she carefully grabbed the baby from Lucy's hands.

Lucy gave Ryu a little peck on his forehead. "Now, be good to Mira, Ryu" Lucy walked out. As soon as she did that, everyone got into a frenzy. "Wow! Let's party!"

Natsu was doing his regular thing with Gray. "What did you say, Icicle Breath!?"

"I said that you're an idiot, You piece of coal!"

"Are you two fighting!?" Erza said as she glared at the two.

"No!"

"Aye!"

"Good." Erza tried to continue eating her piece of strawberry cake, when Elfman knocked it over. She stood up. "Elfman!"

"When You're a MAN you run away!"

Natsu walked up to Lucy and gave her a hug."Thank you, Lucy."Natsu said.

"No, this wouldn't have happened to me, Natsu. If you hadn't brought me here, I don't know what my life would be like! Without Ryu, or everyone in this guild! Especially Mira. I love this guild." Lucy said as they pulled apart from their hug.

"I know"

"Remember, I'm here because of you."

* * *

**This one if officially over. Sorry. I don't think I'll do a sequel, but we'll see. It was an amazingly short ending. Thank you for 08 for reviewing every single one of my chapters! Until next time.**

**VanillaAnime~**


End file.
